Quite the Catch
by Nano1012
Summary: AU: AU Anika, OC, lived on Destiny Island, along with Kairi, Sora and his twin Vanitas and more pals. Their surfing lives on the small island ,as the four work together, is laden with life trials and maturation. Romance ensues within the bounds of the sand and surrounding sea, and in their third year as high school seniors. KairixSora VanitasxOC M for language & sexual suggestions
1. Thursday

Chapter 1: Thursday

**Updated 7/3/2014**

"Oi, Anika!" Xion whispered behind her friend, nudging her shoulder.

Anika raised her head, "Mm-wha-?"

Sensei made her way over to the plum haired girl with drool on the corner of her lips. Anika looked up and paled. "Ya-Yamaguchi- Sensei!"

The teacher put her hand on her hip, "This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep In my class this semester."

"Gomennasai! Sensei!" She stood and bowed.

Ms. Yamaguchi sighed, "Well then, since you're up, recite Hamlet's soliloquy..."

Anika wiped her mouth and grabbed the novel and hurriedly flipped to the assigned pages and immidiately began,"To be or not to be..." in fluent English.

Upon the completion of the soliloquy, Sensei walked back to the front of the class and continued the lesson. Kairi sat to Anika's right and scrawled a note on the edge of her notebook. "You should really be more careful. :/" with the added crooked smiley.

Anika nodded her head in shame and sighed, grabbed her mechanical penicil with a Totoro cap and absentmindedly twirled it in her fingers. On her left Namine continued to take careful notes and annotated her copy of 'Hamlet.'

As soon as the end of the day bell rang Anika stretched out in her seat. She turned behind her to look at Xion, "Everyday feels like its getting longer and longer."

Xion giggled, "'Nika, it's only three. But Namine and I have swim club at 3:30, so your day isn't as long as ours.

Anika straightened and shrugged, "Exactly, we've got time to kill!"

Namine leaned over Xion's shoulder, "Not quite, we have a meeting with the other members since Captain Xion here thinks they need to work harder." she smiled.

Xion shrugged, "they really need to improve their speed, Nami." Then turned back to Anika, "Sorry 'Nika."

Anika pursed her lips, "Okaaayyy. But we need to hang out soon." She stood, "Kairi, do you have anything planned today?"

Kairi blushed, "I do actually" she paused while her other three friends waited for a follow up, "I have a date with Sora Hamasaki."

Xion gasped, "Omo! Hontoni?! Kairi, that's great!"

Namine gave her an encouraging but shy smile ,"Is this the first date, Kai?"

Kairi flushed, "It's actually the fourth." She looked to Xion, changing the subject of attention, "His friend seems to actually be into you though."

It was Xion's turn to blush, " You've got to be kidding me! Is it Riku?! If it is, I am fucking ecstatic!" she squealed in delight.

Anika laughed. "You guys are so lucky. Hey Nam', what time did you say the meeting was?"

Namine looked at the clock on the back wall, "Right now!" she panicked and grabbed Xion's arm. "Let's go!"

Kairi waved after them, "Have fun! And don't be too hard on them, Shi!"

Anika grabbed her bag, "Let's go, Kai. I feel like catching some waves before I start homework. "

Kairi nodded and the two left the campus. And headed home.

The two shared a small one story beach home on the coast slightly south of their school.

Kairi grew up on the island with Riku and Sora, but her parents died when she was very young. Leaving Grandmother to parent Kairi until Grandma died when Kairi was fifteen. From then on Kairi fended for herself.

In contrast Anika, due to familial problems, decided it was best for her to live away from her business-centered family on the mainland, to be on her own.

"So, Sora finally decided to ask you out?" Anika questioned lightly.

"Yeah. Such a doofus." The red head smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Anika chuckled, "Aw, man. I'm glad he finally did though."

Kairi dug through her bag for the key, grabbed her paopu fruit key chain and pulled the key loose. It jangled as she jiggled it into the old lock on the white french door adjacent to the rest of the light mint green house with plenty of windows.

Kairi rushed to her room, down the hall on the left, to grab a clean outfit and freshen up for her date later that evening. Meanwhile Anika changed into her turquoise swirl printed bikini and short black swim trunks.

Being an island, the day was still warm, as was the water, so cold wasn't a problem. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Kairi, I'm leaving now, so I'll see you when you come back. Text me if you're coming back or not, but I might not answer until late."

Kairi peeked her head out of the door as she was primping herself, "Okay. Sounds good! Be careful out there."

Anika nodded, "Got it." she turned and practically ran to the back of the house to grab her recently waxed cream colored longboard.

Anika made her way to the ocean quickly by taking a small set of stairs that led down to a small white sandy beach. She dug her board into the velvety rough sand to grab a pony band from her wrist and tied her plum shoulder length hair in a high ponytail.

Then she pulled the board from its standing position and set out to sea, paddling with ease.

After a few satisfactory waves she sat up on her board in the clear turquoise tinted rolling water and looked out to the horizon. She smiled to herself. Anika craved the salty air just about as much as she loved sea salt icecream from town. She swore she would marry the magical ice cream bar if it was possible.

With a comfortable sigh she gazed into the depths beneath her to watch the various tropical fish swim about happily: a school of Marbled Veil Angel fish, clown fish peeping from coral, and some blue tangs.

Waiting for nothing, Anika reluctantly questioned if she should return to shore around seven p.m. The sun had begun its descent into the water and she didn't want to be caught alone, in the dark, at sea. She pulled her conflicting thought together and decided to paddle back.

But before reaching land a figure in the distance, about a half mile north of her, distracted her out of the peripheral vision. However, despite her curiosity she let it be as she trudged her way back home. Shaking off the drying sand on her feet and moving her side bangs out of her face.

Kairi had locked the front and back doors, so Anika put her board against the side of the house. Then went to the window that accompanied her own room around the corner and pulled at the center, pushed it to the left and removed the screen with ease. She bit her lip in concentration while she climbed through her window and onto the small robin blue canvas love seat below her window. Anika made her way to her ebony dresser and pulled out a 32 D sized bra and a grey pullover sweater, she stripped herself of her suit and put on panties with black jean shorts. Then returned to her window and replaced the screen and closed the glass.

Tossed onto her bed, her brown satchel bag called out to her; _homework! Homework!_

She grumbled as she grabbed her notebooks out of her bag to practice English Grammar and brought it with her to the pastel blue living room with black and white furniture. Anika made herself comfortable at the foot of the black leather sofa in front of the glass coffee table. And tossed her phone to the side as she began with , "The modifier modifies the adjective that modifies the noun..."

While she internally cussed at every ounce of bullshit involved in the confusing language she completed the last of the assigned homework and her phone rang with the sound of a keyblade's 'shing'. She grabbed it, swiped it unlocked and read Kairi's text: "Hey, I won't b coming home tonight, so I'll c u 2morrow."

Anika replied ,"Alright, thanks for telling me. Have fun! :D do you want me to bring ur uniform to school tomorrow?"

A few minutes later: "Naw, I'll probably come back early in the morning."

"Alright ;) cya." Anika shrugged as she closed the messaging application. She spread her arms along the seat of the couch and looked at the ceiling.

*I_ wonder when Nam' will find someone, too. That Roxas guy's quite an attractive guy. Or maybe that dark haired twin of Sora's-_ * She let out a laugh and continued thinking. * _Naw! Nam is too innocent for that flirt._*

Anika stood and collected her belongings as she went to the kitchen to make herself Ramen. Once the noodles began softening she cracked open an egg and tossed it into the small pot. She waited a minute before she removed it from the heat to add the chicken flavoring base and transferred it into a ceramic bowl. She grabbed her blue froggy printed chopsticks from the drawer and went to the living room again to begin channel surfing for some korean drama; King 2 Hearts.

When finished, she looked at the time: 9:47p.m. She washed the bowl and pot, and put it to dry. Her lips hummed 'Now or Never' by Nano on her way to her room down the hall and to the right. She plopped herself onto her mahogany comforter and snuggled within its warmth. A content sigh escaped her lips and she looked at her seashell 'Scentsy ,emitting a cranberry scent, plugged into her wall.

*_Hmm. Tomorrow's Friday. So I'll see if Namine, Xion and Kairi can go surfing with me then._* Anika thought.

She rolled over and got up to turn off all the lights and went to bed, without bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, I've had writer's block. So in the meantime I was inspired to write this new story. AS lot of drastic changes are happening in my life so I'm adapting to it. Anyway, enjoy, review, and keep on reading!**

**P.S Sorry for the last update of this chapter, it flaked out or something.**

**P.S.S Happy Fourth of July to the United States!**

_**Love Nano1012**_


	2. Friday

Chapter 2: Friday

**Updated: 8/1/2014**

A few wild parrots squawked above the island as Kairi burst through the door to witness a snoring Anika sleeping with one leg hanging off of a twin sized bed.

Kairi let herself into Anika's room while changing into her uniform, "Oi! Anika! Get up! We're really late!"

"Noo, Kairi, be quiet, it's too early," she groggily complained and continued to doze as drool passed through her lips.

Kairi rushed about the house, "Fine! But it's really not that early, it's nine thirty!"

Anika sat straight up, fully awake, "Shit! Kairi, you're kidding right?!"

"No! Why would I?! _Haiaku_!(hurry up!)" she wailed.

Anika removed her clothes and put on the plaid mini skirt and sleeveless white top. She grabbed a blue plaid tie from her closet and put it around her neck. Then shoved her feet into her thigh high navy blue socks and into her loafers. Kairi mumbled near the door, agitated.

"I'm coming Kai! Chill!" Anika rushed to pick up her bag and both ran out the front door. On the way to school she retied her hair in its ponytail.

Kairi was on the verge of crying as they ran, "I can't believe I'm late, again!"

Anika rolled her eyes, _Drama queen, it's only the third time._

They rushed onto campus and into their third class, mathematics: Statistics. Same room as all their other classes but with a different teacher; Terra-Sensei. A downright unforgiving math teacher who eyed the girls as they walked into class late.

As they sat down shamefully, all eyes were on them and Terra continued writing notes on the board, "Anika, Kairi, see me after school. You have to make up the notes you missed."

Anika glared at his back, _I hate this class._

Namine sent a look to Xion who whispered to Anika, "Busted."

Anika whipped her head around, "Shut the fuck up."

Terra turned around, "Do we have a problem that you'd like to share with the class, Anika?"

Anika turned around and gave a forced smile, "Of course not Sensei."

He nodded and continued with the lesson. The other students snickered and continued with notes.

Anika put her chin in her palms, _This is why I hate school._

* * *

One and a half classes later, the lunch bell rang and Anika left the room to the outdoor vending machine. She kicked it just right and earned herself a can of cranberry juice. She smirked as her friends joined her, except Kairi who opted to be with Sora.

Xion looked at Anika. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault I was late again."

Namine spoke up, "Rumor has it that you were late because you were out getting some."

Anika looked her dead in the eyes, "That bullshit again? What the fuck, does everybody think I'm a whore when I haven't even done anything?! I'm a mother fucking virgin."

Xion and Namine glanced at each other and spoke simultaneously, "Yeah."

Anika chugged her juice, "Guys, that was a rhetorical question, you weren't supposed to answer. You know I don't date."

Namine laughed, "Oh, sorry. Anyway, it'll blow over. Did Kairi stay at Sora's last night?"

Xion nodded, "Yeah she told me she was staying over last night, and I forgot to tell you Namnam. She totally got laid."

The blonde moved her hair from her face, "Is Kairi really that kind of person though?"

Anika shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so, but I know she's comfortable around Sora, since they're childhood friends and all."

Namine nodded, "True."

Xion changed the subject, "I heard his twin is valedictorian of our graduating class."

"No way! " Namine raised her eyebrows.

"That's what I heard. " Xion skipped forward, "Let's go find Kairi and find out the answer!"

"But Xion, isn't that rude?" the innocent blonde questioned.

"No, we just want to confirm the results."

Anika looked in the distance, "Is Sora second?"

"I think so. They might be popular, but they're smart, too," the pixie haired girl responded.

"I heard that their family owned this school, " Namine added as they went to find Kairi.

The two other girls shrugged.

* * *

They found Kairi amongst a group of guys, and one girl with light brown hair and two different colored eyes.

Xion spoke first, "Hey Kairi!"

Kairi turned away from Sora and the group looked at Kairi's friends. "Hi guys!"

The three waved and smiled. Xion slithered her way to Kairi's side and checked Riku out, "Is Sora's twin number one in scores?"

Kairi smiled, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

The flirtatious raven haired twin smirked at Xion and sauntered his way next to Sora, his golden eyes looking over Namine and Anika. "To answer your question, Riku is first, Sora's second, I'm third. " His alluring voice resonated through the humid air to their ears.

Kairi decided to put her two cents in, "And Namine is fourth!"

Namine flushed and bit her lip, "Kairi..." she drawled.

From behind Sora, Roxas eyed Namine and smiled sweetly. His characteristic checkered ring sat carelessly on his finger on his raised knee. His blue plaid uniform contrasted with his ring, but complemented his lapis eyes.

Just then, the end of lunch rang out, and the group dispersed. Sora kissed Kairi's cheek and let her return to class with Namine, Xion and Anika.

Anika absentmindedly looked at her nails. "Don't forget, Kairi, we have to see Mr. Dirt after school."

The auburn haired girl smiled, "Right. I swear I will never be late again."

Xion laughed aloud, "You said that the last two times. "

The victim's eyes widened, "Did I really?!"

The others nodded.

* * *

The rest of school blurred by, and before the quartet had to split up, Anika asked, "You guys wanna grab your boards' later?"

Kairi shook her head, "I have to work tonight."

Xion looked at Namine and back to Anika, "We would really love to but we have a study session with some other classmates."

Namine nodded profusely, "So sorry!"

Anika smiled, "Okay, that's fine. Then I'll see you later."

Xion and Namine went off for their meeting and Anika and Kairi went to Terra's office down the hall.

They knocked and entered. Terra spun around in his chair and looked at them. "Take a seat."

The girls promptly seated themselves in front of his desk and he pulled out two stacks of work and a few sheets of notes in the center. "Complete all of these exercises and copy down these notes. When you're finished give them to me and I'll check them over, every wrong answer will be corrected and you will turn the corrections in before the day is up."

Kairi stared, stunned at the amount of work before them, "But, but Terra-Sensei it's Friday!" she complained.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want another stack of work problems?"

Kairi quickly started to work on the stack she had, "No, no, th-this is fine, thank you."

Anika looked it over and mumbled unintelligible curses. She pulled out her pencil and completed the damned problems.

* * *

About three hours later, the two turned in their work, but had to stay another 45 minutes to make corrections. Kairi repeatedly checked her watch for time and booked it from Terra's office when she free to go.

Terra looked after her, then to Anika, "What does she have that's so important?" he questioned seriously.

Anika met his gaze, "Work." She replied while she started packing up.

Looking over her work, Terra commented: "You're not that bad at math, it's just your work ethic and test scores are not-" he paused to find the right word, "Satisfactory."

She grumbled, "Yeah well, I don't plan on being much."

"That's no way to live your life miss Ishibashi. Your friends seem to have plans in mind."

She glared at him, "Well I don't have any plans, I'm my own person. I'm not one of my friends! Everybody says each person is unique but all you 'grown ups' do is nag that we should be more like others!" She started getting hyped up and her voice was laden with attitude.

She took a deep breath, "Sorry. That wasn't necessary." She looked away.

He looked at her with pity, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should see Ms. Aqua in the counseling office ."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She bowed and rolled her eyes when he couldn't see. "I need to get home."

He stood and packed his own things, "Of course. Have a nice weekend, Miss Ishibashi."

She nodded and took her leave.

Anika made her way home and changed into her swim suit and took her board out, but the waves weren't spectacular so she sat on her board and watched the remains of the day drift by. She ran her fingers through the calm waters, feeling its warmth wrap around them, silently caressing every individual skin cell with utmost gentleness. She observed the little fish below dance in beautiful, exaggerated loops amongst the kelp and rainbow coral.

But a few yards away, someone paddled up close enough to her that she could hear their breath and movements. She turned her head to see a male her age. Someone she had seen before.

**Hello! This is another chapter that I hope will earn at least one review. I wasn't going to update this story until I completed my other ones, but I wanted feedback on this one. So here it is. Let me know your thoughts.**

_**Question Time!: Do you live by the beach or inland/no where near the beach?**_

**Love Nano1012**


End file.
